


Of Dreams and Fire Night

by Kitashi



Series: Through Eyes of Courts and Fate [2]
Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Calanmai, F/M, Pre-ACOTAR
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 16:46:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7692064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitashi/pseuds/Kitashi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pre-ACOTAR dreams to Chapter 20-21 of ACOTAR from Rhysand’s POV.</p>
<p>He'd been having these weird dreams lately... But he didn't want them to stop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Dreams and Fire Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [togetherwecouldbealright](https://archiveofourown.org/users/togetherwecouldbealright/gifts).



> CALANMAI!
> 
> I’ve been meaning to write this for a long time. Togetherwecouldbealright requested this awhile ago, and I hadn't been able to get myself into writing anything from ACOTAR, since I was so ingrained to ACOMAF. However, the same prompt event that inspired Cold Nightmares had another one for today, "Meeting Pre-ACOTAR". Long story short, I started to write the dreams, and one thing led to another, and soon I had cheated at the prompt and had a Calanmai fic on my hands :) It was tough to write at first, as there are very lovely renditions of this scene on here and Tumblr both (check out illyriantremors if you haven't already!!!), and it becomes hard to sound original after a point. But I really liked how it turned out, and I hope you like it!
> 
>  
> 
> THIS FIC CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR BOTH BOOKS, BUT MOSTLY BOOK 1. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.
> 
> Enjoy!

It was the strangest thing to have dreams like this. A crackling hearth in a dark home. A bale of hay in a barn. A warren of rabbits of all things.

I laid back with one arm behind my head, listening to Amarantha sleep peacefully beside me, pondering the images. I didn't get these moments to myself often, where I didn't have to wear the mask I kept firmly in place to hide my disgust of having to do her bidding. I prayed nightly that something would happen to free us. That Tamlin would do _anything_ besides being useless, and finally stop pretending in the Spring Court that the last forty-six years hadn't happened, playacting at normal life in his rose covered manor.

So far, nothing. He’d stopped sending his sentinels to the other side of the Wall decades ago. Amarantha had broken him differently than the rest of us. Everyone knew he’d give in eventually; he wasn't the type to suddenly gain a backbone. It was only a matter of time now. In a few years his time, and ours with it, would run out.

As for me, right now these glimpses were the only thing helping me to hold on. They seemed so peaceful, domestic even. I’d been having them for the last couple of months, with no rhyme or reason as to why, or what I was even seeing. They probably didn't even mean anything.

But to focus on something that wasn't Under the Mountain, that wasn't the Amarantha's curse, or her enslavement of us all… It was comforting.

The next time I had one of those dreams, I knew without a doubt that they all had to be connected.

They all had the same foggy quality to them, almost dull. Like looking through clouded glass.

This one, however, was the first time that I realized I was actually seeing through someone else's eyes. Something real.

A woman's hand, holding a paintbrush.

Her hand was beautiful. Though I couldn't see all the details, I was mesmerized, watching the strokes of the paintbrush as it made little flowers come to life on the rough wooden table.

I wondered where this could be. Prythian was under Amarantha’s control, and the only place she had left alone, at least for now, was the Spring Court. Suddenly, a thought crossed my mind, something I’d never considered.

I wondered if she was in the human realm. If she was human herself.

I had to stifle a laugh. The thought of the most powerful High Lord ever born, dreaming through the eyes of a human, wishing he had what she had. The irony would be delicious.

But that there was somewhere, anywhere, in the world where someone had enough safety to paint flowers on a table… It brought me a semblance of hope.

I wondered if she could see my thoughts like I could see her's. I pushed back a thought.

The thing that brought me joy when I needed it most, what helped me get through even the worst of Amarantha’s nightly duties for me. A vision of the night sky, stars, and the moon.

That night, for the first time in decades, I went to sleep with a smile on my face.

The dreams went on for years. Images of icy forests, of a limping man carving wood as people walked by, and of two girls greedily snatching coins out of the woman's outstretched hand… these were just a few of the things I’d seen. She mostly dreamed of painting, of the paint that had long since run out, of being able to create. I never heard her voice, nor saw even a glimpse of her face. I had no idea what her name was, or where she even was. But still I felt like I knew her to some degree. I wanted to really know her though, to meet her. I wanted her to know _me_.

One night, I woke with a start, panting.

Nightmares were not uncommon for me; they never had been. I not only lived one daily, but I caused them.

However, the nightmares I had were usually _my_ nightmares.

_Her_ scent was in my nose, my senses completely consumed by it. And I didn't want it to go away. But her nightmares… a woman slitting her throat, being chased by the Bogge… They had never been so clear. I wanted so badly to reach out to her, to comfort her.

I had no doubt in my mind now. She was in Prythian. But I still had no idea _where_ or _why_. Or even _who_ she was.

The creatures she was seeing belonged to all courts. Nothing that could give me a clue. But I never saw her. Not even a tiny glimpse of her face. She had still managed to avoid reflective surfaces, much to my annoyance.

And then finally, something solid.

The green hills.

I could see the rolling hills of the lands surrounding the Spring Court manor. High Fae and lesser fae alike were preparing the bonfires to be lit on Calanmai. Of all the places she could be in Prythian, of course it would be there.

I had a growing want, no, _need_ to see her. Just once. That would be enough. I could be happy with that. I knew I was lying to myself, but I really didn't care.

Now, I just had to figure out how to do it without Amarantha finding out.

~~

“It's Calanmai this evening,” I said carefully, lounging on her bed, trying my best to be nonchalant about it. Amarantha didn't look away from her vanity mirror, applying her makeup with precision.

“And?”

“I’ve heard talk among the rabble that there are some who wish to take my Lady’s throne from her, that they wish to get the ear of the Spring Lord and convince him to retaliate.” Out of the corner of my eye, I watched as she gripped the pencil of kohl in her hand tightly; any more pressure, and she’d probably break it into pieces.

Perfect.

“Apparently, they are getting more desperate,” I continued, “knowing that Tamlin's time is almost up. They-”

“Go to the Spring Court,” she said tightly, interrupting me. “Bring back any potential conspirators. I… wish to meet with them.” I nodded, and gave her a feral grin, though not for the reasons she thought.

“As my Lady wishes,” I purred.

~~

I winnowed to the Spring Court, the sickly sweet scent of roses permeating everything. I knew if Amarantha found out the real reason I was here, she-

I didn't let myself finish that thought.

It was nice to be outside, under the starry sky, even if smoke and magic hung thick in the air. I knew I likely stood out, amongst those wearing bright colors and the cursed masks, and the lesser fae who all gave me a wide berth. Even with only scraps of my power to play with, there was something satisfying about knowing I still commanded some respect, even if it was backed by fear of the one who had brought us all to heel.

Then suddenly, I smelled her.

I could feel my heart beating rapidly, the thought of finally being able to connect a person to the hand I had seen, to the images I’d seen through _her_ eyes.

I followed her scent to the hillside, where the forest that held the Wall backed up to Tamlin's lands.

To my horror, three picts had her in their grip. Her back was turned to me, her features obscured by her curtain of golden-brown hair.

“Get your hands off me,” she said loudly, struggling. One of them ran a hand down her side in response, causing her to jerk back into another one. No one was doing anything to help her. They all ignored her.

“Stop it,” she said with a gasp, as they tried to herd her towards the trees, out of the sight of onlookers who would possibly stop them. She started to fall to the ground, shoved by one of them. I was next to her before the picts had any idea what was going on. The first time my hand touched her shoulder was electric.

“There you are. I’ve been looking for you,” I said, managing to keep myself composed, though I wanted nothing more than to gather her up in my arms and never let go.

The picts looked at me like death incarnate had just walked up to them. They had no idea how right they were.

“Thank you for finding her for me,” I said smoothly, taking note of their scents so that I could take them back as my offering to Amarantha at the evening’s end. “Enjoy the Rite.” It would be their last. They scurried away, leaving me alone with her at last.

She stepped out of my arms. I wanted to cry out at the loss of contact, but she turned around, finally allowing me to see what she looked like after all these years of wondering.

Even as a human, she was beautiful. So fragile looking, but her stance suggested a hidden strength beneath the surface. Her blue-grey eyes, reflected almost gold in the firelight, were completely stunned as we stared at each other. Her unguarded mind, to my pleasure, told me that I was the most beautiful male she’d ever seen.

But no recognition. She hadn't seen my dreams like I had hers.

I gave her a half smile, to hide my disappointment. “What's a mortal woman doing here on Fire Night?” I purred. She took a step back. She was smart.

“My friends brought me.”

Smart, and clearly an accomplished liar.

“And who are your friends?” I was curious to see how far she would take this.

“Two ladies.” Another lie.

“Their names?” I stepped closer, slipping my hands into my pockets. To keep myself from trying to grab a lock of her hair to run through my fingers. She didn't answer, too unnerved to keep her charade going. I chuckled.

“You're welcome,” I said. “For saving you.”

She bristled, but took a step back, still not saying anything. At least her instincts were spot on. But I wasn't ready for her to leave me just yet.

“Strange for a mortal to be friends with two faeries,” I mused, circling her. “Aren't humans usually terrified of us? And aren't you, for that matter, supposed to keep to your side of the wall?”

She was clearly terrified, but she was doing a good job of pretending she wasn't. “I've known them my whole life. I’ve never had anything to fear from them.

I paused. “And yet they brought you to the Great Rite and abandoned you.”

“They went to get refreshments.” My smile grew. She didn't know the food had long since been cleared away, as the Rite moved towards Tamlin replenishing the magic of the Spring Court, and the remaining guests satiating _other_ appetites.

“I’m afraid the refreshments are a long way off,” I said, moving closer to her. “It might be awhile before they return. May I escort you somewhere in the meantime?” I removed a hand from my pocket and offered her my arm.

“No,” she said thickly, and I knew I had made a mistake. I waved my hand towards the hollow and the drums. “Enjoy the Rite, then. Try to stay out of trouble.” I had every intention of staying as long as I could, in the shadows, to make sure she got somewhere safely before I went pict hunting.

“So you're not a part of the Spring Court?” she blurted out. I turned back to her and smiled lazily, displaying the scraps of my power to drive my message home; little as they were, they were more than enough to scare a human. “Do I look like I'm part of the Spring Court?” I laughed under my breath. Being Amarantha's whore was better than the idea of being any part of the Court that killed my mother and sister for spite. “No, I'm not a part of the noble Spring Court. And glad of it.” I gestured to my face, where the only mask I had was one that no one could see.

“Why are you here, then?”

She was so full of questions. I didn't know if I should be worried or impressed that she hadn't run from me by now. But I needed her safe. “Because all the monsters have been let out of their cages tonight, no matter what court they belong to. So I may roam where I wish until dawn,”I said in the voice I normally reserved for the Court of Nightmares. I smiled cruelly, even though it killed me to do so.

“Enjoy the Rite,” she said blandly, and took off towards the hollow.

I watched her retreating back, my heart hurting as she ran away. I wanted her to come back. It was cruel, to allow me the chance to meet my-

I stopped the thought before I let it fully form, a mix of horror, fear, and joy running through my veins.

It all made sense now. But I couldn't let it be. If she was what I thought she was… No, they could never know. The tortures she would endure would be unspeakably horrible. And there would be nothing I could do about it.

Maybe the Cauldron had been kind, for letting me see her, even just once. A gift for the nightmares I endured, and would continue to endure. For a hope for a future.

I now had someone new to protect. Whether I ever crossed her thoughts again, even though I didn't know her name, I would do this for her. For Mor, for Azriel, for Cassian, for Amren, for my court-

For her.

And now, I had some picts to find.

They had a _very_ important meeting with Amarantha.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you thought! All comments and suggestions are welcome, & if you have a POV/scene you would really like to see, please let me know! Thank you for reading!
> 
> Also, I have a writing Tumblr! If anyone is interested in talking & discussing ACOTAR, ACOMAF, or giving suggestions/asking questions, I can be found at _<http://kitashiwrites.tumblr.com>_.
> 
> Hope to see you there!


End file.
